


Braving the Dance Floor

by almondjoyz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Erotica, F/M, Fluff, Heterosexual Sex, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-27
Updated: 2006-11-27
Packaged: 2018-10-27 11:13:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10807908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almondjoyz/pseuds/almondjoyz
Summary: Harry is tired of watching her dance with other men.





	Braving the Dance Floor

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
  
  
It’s always the same. We’d go to a club, and she’d leave me at the bar to find someone else to dance with. I don’t dance. I like to drink on these occasions. And it always ends up the same way. I’ll stumble over to her, too drunk to Apparate and she ends up taking me home. But she always leaves me alone. All alone, in my bed, surrounded by pillows, sheets and nothing else. No warm body to wrap my own around and no tight, hot, wet cunt to pound into.  
  
But not anymore.  
  
I’m going to have her. I’m going to finally get the balls and tell her that I love her and that I want to spend the rest of my days with her.  
  
How did I, Harry J Potter, get into this situation? I suppose I should start at the beginning.  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
I didn’t go back to Hogwarts for my seventh year and instead, Ron, Hermione and I went off to track down the remaining of Voldemort’s Horcruxes. We thought they’d be all over Great Britain, hidden in places that had to be puzzled out. Despite having Hermione on our side, we learned that the Horcruxes were in plain sight at Hogwarts.  
  
 ** _She_** was the reason we had figured that out. Not Hermione. **Her.**  
  
So we went back to school. And with her help, the three of us discovered them, destroyed them and then defeated the Dark Ass. It was five months from hell. Afterwards, I had thought things would get back to normal, or perhaps what I’d thought would be normal.  
  
I had thought that she and I would be unbelievably happy together, married perhaps. I had thought that I could just walk up to her and forget all the shit that I’d been through. I had thought that we would pick up where we left off.  
  
Things had gone according to plan. For Ron and Hermione, that is.  
  
They are sickeningly happy together and got married a year and a half ago. They have a kid, now. It’s pathetic really how perfectly things had turned out for them and how shitty things ended up for me.  
  
After the battle, I had tried, really to be the person I once was. But in spite of all my good intentions, I had forgotten that there was one person that needed the most healing. Me. I was a mess. I had seen and done things that no normal eighteen-year-old should have to see or do. I had killed. I had seen friends and acquaintances die helping me complete a task I had never wanted. I was angry. I was terrified of who I had become.  
  
I ran.  
  
I had been gone for only two months, but it was the longest two months of my life. I had gone to Spain and hid my scar so no one would bother me. I found women to teach me things I’d never had the time to learn before but never let any of them get inside me. That part belonged to her and her alone. I had to let my mind heal and at the same time, I allowed my heart to break completely apart until there was no denying the fact that I had to go back. I had to. It was that simple.  
  
When I returned, she was in school again and had no desire to see me, talk to me or to even say my name. Hermione had told me that Ginny had cried. She had cried because I left. She had cried because I never wrote. She had cried because she loved me and then cried because she hated me.  
  
When Ron and Hermione got married, I made a step. I talked to her. After all that time, there were a lot of things to talk about. We talked about Spain, school, Quidditch, her job at Gringotts, my little house in the country. We didn’t talk about how we felt, what I did while I was gone, what she did while I was gone, or if we even were even seeing anyone. We had talked like friends, and I guess that was all she could give me. And I was okay with that.  
  
As time passed, I slowly changed back into the person I used to be. I bought the Chudley Cannons so that Ron would always have season tickets. The team won the championship last year and they’ve made me a nice chunk of change since then. I spend money on good players, much unlike the previous owners, and I think that has something to do with it.  
  
She, on the other hand, had changed very little. She was still beautiful, still quick-tempered and fast on the draw. She had moved in with me, platonically of course, and had rented the first floor from me. She wouldn’t let me _not_ charge her. We ate together, talked together, went places together, but that was it. I fell in love all over again and couldn’t help myself.  
  
I didn’t date and as far as I knew, she didn’t either. I think it was because the other blokes were scared of me. Whatever it was, she never said, and I didn’t ask. We had started going to clubs after Ron and Hermione became parents. Seems as if our best friends suddenly became homebodies. That’s when I knew I had to do something or she’d leave my life altogether, and that would be a fate worse than death.  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
From my perch on a barstool, with a glass of the best Russian vodka in my hand and a stiffy on the size of a Beater’s bat, I watch her on the dance floor and unable to take my eyes off her arse in that short black skirt she’s wearing. I down the glass of liquor and set it down on the bar alongside a pile of Galleons that was more than enough to cover the tab.  
  
Sliding off the stool, I begin to weave my way through the crowd, my inner radar homing in on her. I don’t see any of the other women who try to stop me; I am a man on a mission. I give the wanker she’s dancing with a sour look, laughing as he backed away from her. I tap her on her shoulder. My nostrils are flooded with the flowery scent of her perfume as she turns around flashing me a smile once she finally realizes I’ve braved the dance floor to be with her.  
  
With a sensuous caress, she fists her fingers in my hair, sending a shiver down my spine and more blood into my groin. I lean over, whispering into her ear, “Come with me.”  
  
She flashes a half-smile, grabbing my hand with hers, allowing me to lead her off the dance floor. The music pulses through my veins, emphasizing my heartbeat and the pounding in my ears. I steer her over to the cloak room near one of the exits and hastily pull her to me, bringing her right up against me, knowing she can feel what’s inside my trousers.  
  
“Harry…” she begins before I can put a finger on those luscious looking lips accentuated with plumb lipstick.  
  
“Shh…I have to do this, because I don’t want to play this damn game anymore. I have to touch you. It’s like air, Ginny. I’ll die if I don’t.” I put one hand on her soft, silky cheek and the other at the back of her head, slowly bringing her to me, touching her lips with mine in a kiss that reawakens everything I have ever felt for her. My tongue glides across her lip, smiling as she opens her mouth for me, and I slide it inside, searching for her bubblegum tongue and finally meeting it, teasing it the way I remember she likes. Ginny tastes like strawberries and rum from her daiquiri. She moans and relaxes into me while she pulls me closer, one hand on my bum. Our hips move against one another, slowly building the heat between us to a scorching level, while our mouths lock in a wild dance that increases in intensity.  
  
The hand on my bum moves inside the waistband of my trousers and inside my boxers. I feel her run her short nails across my flesh making my frustration with our clothing skyrocket. I need her and I know that she needs me. I put my hand on her thigh, slowly making my way inside her skirt, that small scrap of material keeping me from her frustrating me even more.  
  
“Harry…don’t…stop…” she moans, jumping up to wrap her leg around my thighs, granting me access to the flesh between her legs. She’s hot and moist against my fingers, which have quickly found their way to the juncture of her thighs. Tugging the bit of fabric aside, I plunge my fingers inside her, eliciting another set of moans that cause my blood to boil. While I tickle her inside, she brings her hands to my waist and unbuckles my belt, button and zipper. I quickly lower my trousers and boxers with my free hand, hissing when she grabs me in her hand, sliding a thumb over the tip of my cock and turning my knees into jelly.  
  
“Ginny…I want you so damned bad. But I need to tell you something first.” _What the hell am I doing?_ She’s got her hand on my prick and she’s dripping for me.  
  
“What?” she asks breathlessly, as if she doesn’t believe what she heard. That makes two of us.  
  
“I…Ginny, I, oh bloody hell!” I forget what I want to say to her and lift her by the hips, pushing her against the wall and spreading her legs wide to make room for me. I look at her, all flushed and dishevelled, ready to fuck. But I don’t want it to be just a fuck. I love her and want her mind, body and soul. I take a deep breath and plunge inside her as I tell her, “I love you, Gin.”  
  
Our bodies grind against each other, finding a rhythm easily as I slide in and out of her deliciously, feeling her tighten her strong muscles around me. My lips go to the creamy skin of her neck, licking my way down to her collarbone and sucking her skin into my mouth, wanting to brand her as mine. The sound of our moaning echoes through the little room and I worry about someone coming in for about a millisecond. The feel of being inside her is better than I ever imagined and I feel myself getting closer to the edge.  
  
“Almost…there, Harry…” she whispers before flicking her tongue inside the shell of my ear, driving me wild. I reach down with one hand and start rubbing her clit, making her writhe and mew like a feral cat. With a few more strategically placed rubs against her nub of nerves, her scream fills the room before I silence her once more with my mouth. Her screams are enough to send me plummeting down in the blissful spiral right along with her.  
  
Her breath is hot and heavy against my neck and I feel dizzy with pleasure. I lower her to the floor and steady her wobbly legs while straightening her skirt. Our eyes lock and we silently do up my trousers together, fingers awkwardly fumbling against each other. I watch as she licks her lips and smiles up at me.  
  
“What you said, Harry…er, did you mean it?” Her face is filled with questions and there was only one way I can answer her. I love her and I had to show her, had to make up for all the shite I pulled and put the both of us through.  
  
“Yes, I do mean it. I’m so sorry I told you like this, Ginny. You deserved better.” I look down at my feet, suddenly feeling embarrassed and ashamed over what we had just done, in a cloak room, no less. I feel her hand lift my chin and I meet her eyes, all warm and the colour of hot chocolate.  
  
“Harry,” she mutters, making my heart sink. I’m positive she doesn’t feel the same way. “I’ve loved you for over half my life; I can’t imagine ever being without you. What took you so long?” She giggles at me, like a little school girl and traces the outline of my collarbone with her finger. I’m getting hard again.  
  
“You dance with other blokes too much. I want you to dance with me like you do with them.” Her face is millimetres away from mine and I damp down the urge to kiss her again.  
  
“You were always welcome to join me, Harry. I never asked you to stay away.” Her nose is touching mine and her breath is on my lips. I swallow in a feeble attempt to keep my composure. “Take me home, Harry. Lay me down on your bed and show me how much you love me with your hands, your mouth, your tongue and this…” She reaches down and cups my throbbing cock and I groan before capturing her lips in a searing kiss. Before I realize what I’m doing, I Apparate us back to the house and into my room.  
  
I walk us over to the bed while I continue to kiss her, feeling her body trembling against mine. I can’t believe she’s here, in my room, in my arms, ready for this again. When she stops against the mattress, she looks at me with her chocolate eyes again, eyes that have gone from milk chocolate to dark, full of need and want.  
  
Slowly, I reach up to unbutton her blouse, uncovering her freckled skin with each opening, showing me her skin for the first time.  
  
“You’re beautiful, Ginny.” I soak up the sight before me: her breasts inside a lace bra with her nipples showing through, the field of freckles that spread over the canvas of her stomach, and the gentle rise and fall of her chest as her breathing increases. She lets the blouse fall to the floor at our feet while I pull off my shirt.  
  
“I’ve always wanted to do this,” she mutters, raking her nails over my nipples, hardening them with her touch. “And this.” Ginny leans forward to put her mouth on my skin, sucking one nipple into her mouth and then the other. “And this.” She blows cool air from her mouth onto the wet skin she left behind.  
  
“Ohhhhh….” I reach out to touch that milky skin that’s so close to me and caress her the way I’ve dreamed about for so long. After touching her everywhere I can reach, my hands work the clasp at her back before bringing my mouth to her breasts, doing the same thing that she did to mine. Her back arches into me and I gently push her down onto the bed, finally standing before her and taking in the beauty in front of me. Ginny places her hands on her breasts, kneading them, pinching the nipples, teasing me with her actions. As I continue to stare at her, she shimmies out of her skirt and knickers, revealing herself fully to me and wantonly spreading her legs open, releasing her musky feminine scent.  
  
“Harry…Show me,” she pleads, her hips rubbing erotically on the covers. My trousers fall to the floor and I crawl up onto the mattress, moving myself on my hands and knees to look down on her.  
  
There are so many things I want to do with her. I want to taste her, I want to have her mouth wrapped around me, I want to see the look on her face as she comes, and I want to stay here forever, with her legs wrapped around me and never leave this very room. My erection brushes up against her stomach and sends a shot of energy through me. I want her and I want her now. But I don’t want to repeat the quick shag of the cloak room. I want to cherish her, show her what she means to me, make her scream my name over and over again before I even get inside her.  
  
“What do you want, Ginny? Name it and I’ll do it.” My voice is thick, and I barely recognize it.  
  
“You, Harry, always you. Please, make love to me now. We have the rest of the night and the next day. It’s Sunday tomorrow.” Her hands go to my hips and she lifts one of her legs to my shoulder. I centre myself between her legs before bringing the other one to my shoulder. With a fluid movement, I slide inside Ginny, gasping at the depth I’ve gone.  
  
“Mmmm,” is all I can manage to say. I’m so deep inside of her that it almost hurts, but in a good way. I look at her face flushed with desire and her eyes closed. “Look at me, Gin. I want to watch you when we make love.” Her eyes are nearly black once they open and lock with mine. Even if I wanted to look away, I don’t think I’d have the strength. Her gaze is magnetic.  
  
“So…so good, Harry.” Ginny circles her hips against mine and we moan in unison.  
  
I lean down to kiss her again, placing delicate, sweet kisses on her lips before she takes control from me and holds my head to her, driving her tongue into my mouth. My body stills as I concentrate on kissing her and the perfection of her lips on mine. As we kiss, one legs falls from my shoulder and wraps around my waist, her foot sliding up and down my leg, sending shivers of sensation all along my back.  
  
“Ginny, are…are you okay?” _Of course she is, you idiot_ , I tell myself. I look down at her again and receive a beautiful smile that could light up a room.  
  
“Never better, Harry.” She squeezes her inner walls around me and starts a rhythm that I soon pick up. We are soon lost in our own magical dance, never losing eye contact with each other. I watch her as I stroke her breasts, pinch her nipples and slide my hands up her arms to entwine her fingers in mine. I want to kiss her, but I can’t stop looking at the complete look of utter pleasure on her face as we move together.  
  
I begin to move faster, sliding in and out of her slick wetness as I begin to lose control. She silently urges me to quicken my pace and we are soon moving as one, the headboard banging against the wall.  
  
“Oh…yeah, Harry…more, more…” The pounding of the headboard quickens and she squeezes her eyes shut, biting her lower lip as she tries to hold back a scream.  
  
“Let it go, Ginny. I want to hear you when you come.” It takes all my control to keep my eyes on her. If it’s at all possible, she looks more beautiful than I ever imagined. With a swirl of my hips, I send her over the edge and she screams out my name, fluttering around me. I grunt unintelligibly as I pump into her, and surprisingly, Ginny continues to grind against me, coming again with a cry.  
  
“Harry!”  
  
I fall, exhausted, onto her and she wraps her arms tightly around me, stroking my back with her hands in a circular fashion. I kiss her temple and roll to the side, pulling her onto my chest and putting my arms protectively around her while she kisses my damp chest.  
  
“Harry?” I turn my head to her and smile languorously.  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Thank you,” she tells me.  
  
“Thank you?” I would have thought she’d say something a bit more romantic. “For what?”  
  
“Thank you for making the beginning of the rest of my life something I will never forget.” She leans against me. “I don’t want to lose what we started tonight, Harry. I can’t. I don’t want to pay rent anymore.”  
  
“I think…” I kiss her forehead. “…that can be…” I kiss her nose. “…arranged.” I kiss her firmly on the mouth, reassuring her as best I can, that she is no longer my tenant but the best part of my life, my utter existence.  
  
~*~  
  
  
I watch her out on the dance floor, being twirled around by another man. I down the last of my drink and set it on the table next to me. I slowly weave my way through the crowd, nodding and smiling to those that are blocking my way to her. My journey is delayed as I am pulled into the arms of a witch who has been drinking too much. We dance until the song ends and I release her with a quick peck on the cheek.  
  
“Thanks for the dance,” the woman says as she pats me on the cheek.  
  
“Anytime, Hermione.” I smile and continue making my way to Ginny. The other man steps away from her, smiling at me as I approach them.  
  
“Excuse me,” I mutter, earning a smile from Ginny. “But I’d like to dance with her.”  
  
“You don’t dance, Harry. I’ve known you long enough to know that.” She looks at the other man, who gently smiles at us and pats me reassuringly on the back.  
  
“Ginny, be gentle on poor Harry.” Arthur gives her a quick hug and a peck on the cheek. “I’m going to find my wife,” he tells me.  
  
“I’ll dance for you. And only you.” I take her hands in mine and stroke the small circle of gold and diamonds on her finger. She’s a vision in her white silk gown and the lacy veil surrounding her red hair. I release her hands and pull her to me, leading her in a slow circle as our friends and family watch. I breathe in her soft perfume and never want this spell to end. It has to be magic because nothing in my previous life could ever compare to this.  
  
”When can we leave?” I raise my eyebrows suggestively, earning me a light swat on the shoulder. “Hey! I thought you loved me?” I feign shock and she laughs at me.  
  
“Oh, I do, Harry.” Ginny stands on her tiptoes and kisses me softly. “I already loved you this morning.”  
  
“And you will again tonight. And again. And again. _And again_ …”  
  
====  
  
 _The End_  



End file.
